La question gênante du jour
by Neigea
Summary: " - Soma-senpai... - Quoi ? - Vous avez une copine ?" Un petit one-shot sans ambitions qui se passe dans la nouvelle ville où habitent Kyo et Tohru, après que la malédiction fut levée.


La question gênante du jour

" - Soma-senpai*...

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez une copine ?"

Il se figea, la boisson qu'il tenait dans sa main au bord de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux roux collaient sa nuque à cause de la transpiration. Ses yeux rouges s'étaient arrêter sur un point fixe et s'agrandissaient d'étonnement.

" - En quoi ça t'intéresse Ryu ? _Grommela-t-il._

- Ben, personne au dojo vous imagine romantique... Alors on se demandait si vous étiez un handicapé des relations amoureuses ! _Poursuivit narquoisement le jeune homme."_

Dans le vestiaire, les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Tous regardaient Kyo, attendant une réponse avec une curiosité mal dissimulée et une pointe de moquerie dans les yeux de certains. En effet, si tous savaient que Kyo avait un cœur en or, tous savaient aussi qu'il pouvait se montrer rustre et très maladroit quand il s'agissait de relations humaines. Et puis, cette légère coloration rouge sur ses joues était des plus intéressante...

" - Je vous trouve sacrément indiscret, _dit Kyo._

- Oh allez senpai ! Une réponse ne peut pas vous tuer ! A moins que vous auriez trop honte pour nous la fournir...? _Rigola quelqu'un dans le vestiaire._

- Ouais. Ouais j'ai une copine. Foutez-moi la paix maintenant."

Ryu, comme toutes les personnes présentes, agrandit les yeux d'étonnement. Kyo, le si peu sensible Kyo, avait une copine ? Il paierai cher pour la rencontrer ! Elle devait être plutôt incroyable pour supporter ce maladroit individu et pour avoir su le faire succomber.

Puis, ce fut l'explosion de questions.

" - Naaan sérieux ?

- Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit ?

- Je VEUX la rencontrer !

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

- Elle est mignonne ?

- J'ai trop du mal à l'imaginer !

- LA FERME !"

Et Kyo, sur ces charmants mots, sauta par la fenêtre. Tous rirent : La teinte cramoisi de son visage ne dupait personne. Kyo devait être sacrément gêné d'attirer ainsi l'attention ! Néanmoins, tous éprouvaient une curiosité maladive à l'égard de la copine de Kyo. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Comme tout les soirs, Ryu rentrait du dojo. Et comme tout les soirs, il passa devant le jardin de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, pour s'occuper, il observa les personnes qui s'y promenait : Quelques vieilles personnes en fauteuils roulants et des enfants de la ville qui venait jouer là avec des enfants malades. Mais une personne en particulier attira immédiatement son attention. Il l'avait déjà remarquer auparavant. Elle était plutôt menue et petite. Ses cheveux bruns étaient raides et lui effleuraient le bas du dos. Mais ce qui attirait immédiatement l'attention, c'était son visage : Des traits harmonieux éclairés par des yeux bleus marine et un immense sourire. Tout en elle transpiraient la bienveillance et la gentillesse.

Quelques mois auparavant, il s'était fait très mal au poignet lors de l'entraînement. Il avait alors ruminé sa colère dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas participer au tournoi. Plongé dans ses malheurs, il vit à peine une jeune femme se poster devant lui et le saluer. Quand il daigna enfin lever la tête, toute sa colère disparut devant les grand yeux bleus et le superbe sourire de l'inconnue. Elle lui expliqua donc qu'elle était ici en formation d'infirmière, mais qu'elle se permettait tout de même de l'accompagner jusqu'à un médecin compétent et de tout faire pour aider à soulager sa douleur. Un peu sonné par cette apparition étincelante, il l'a suivie. Au rythme de leur voyage entre les couloirs, il s'aperçut alors que la jeune femme s'appelait Tohru et que tout le monde l'appréciait : Tous lui souriaient et la saluaient avec enthousiasme. Elle répondait dans la bonne humeur et s'enquit de la santé de chacun, tout en s'excusant auprès de Ryu pour ces incessantes pauses. Quand elle eut fini de lui bander le poignet sous les recommandations précises du docteur et qu'il se retrouva dehors, il se demanda qui elle pouvait bien être. Il avait peine à croire qu'un être qui paraissait aussi gentil puisse encore exister...

" - Bonsoir Tohru."

Ryu revint brutalement à la réalité. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Kyo, son senpai. Même si Ryu était au dojo depuis plus longtemps que Kyo, il s'était bien rendu compte lors de leur rencontre, quatre mois auparavant, que le niveau de Kyo en arts matiaux était de loin supérieur au sien. C'est pourquoi Ryu qualifiait Kyo de « senpai ». Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Kyo avait salué Tohru avec un si doux sourire. Et encore moins pourquoi sa venue semblait avoir encore plus éclairé le visage de cette dernière.

" - Kyo ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de passer tu sais !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu veux prendre une glace ? On pourrait se poser tranquillement à la maison après...

- D'accord ! Je veux une glace à la fraise alors !"

Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Le fait qu'ils habitaient ensemble en était un. Les deux visages totalement énamourés en étaient un autre. Et la légère caresse de Kyo sur le visage illuminé de Tohru acheva de confirmer la supposition de Ryu : Kyo Soma, grand maladroit des relations humaines, rustre de service et individu frôlant l'insensiblerie sortait avec Tohru, la douce, généreuse et si gentille apprentie infirmière. Pire : Kyo se comportait en parfait gentleman ! Où va le monde ? Il préféra s'éloigner du couple : Trop d'informations étonnantes pour une seule journée. Mais pourquoi diable ressentait-il cette pointe de jalousie...?

" - Pfff... _Rigola doucement Kyo._

- Kyo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ça lui apprendra, à convoiter ma petite-amie...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Kyo regarda les grands yeux pleins de questions de Tohru. Il repensa à leurs bons moments, il repensa à sa jalousie lorsque sa gentillesse attirait l'attention des autres hommes, il repensa à hier et à cette merveilleuse expérience qu'il avait partagé avec elle... Et il l'embrassa, en rigolant un peu de la mine perplexe de sa compagne. Il était heureux. Totalement heureux.

*senpai = Individu que le locuteur considère comme supérieur à lui dans un domaine

Salut tout le monde ! C'est la première fanfiction que je publie. Je ne demande pas votre indulgence, mais plutôt votre aide ! Alors n'hésiter à souligner les points améliorables de ma bien modeste fanfic. Aussi, j'aimerai ajouté que je ne considère pas Kyo comme un insensible. Mais il est vrai qu'avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, il peut être vraiment blessant et insensible. Mais on sait tous qu'il a un petit cœur d'artichaut !

J'ai hâte de lire vos critiques.


End file.
